Everyone Ends up Alone
by Carolinna
Summary: Se miró al espejo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos al igual que su cara, estaba harta de siempre verse así, las cosas tenían que cambiar, necesitaba reinventarse a ella misma, dejar atrás el sufrimiento y la soledad, sus palabras ya no tendrían sentido para ella, todo iba a cambiar, de eso estaba segura


**EVERYONE ENDS UP ALONE**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Desafortunadamente nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel a excepción de la trama.

_Se miró al espejo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos al igual que su cara. Estaba harta de siempre verse así, las cosas tenían que cambiar, necesitaba reinventarse a ella misma, dejar atrás el sufrimiento y la soledad. Sus palabras ya no tendrían sentido para ella, todo iba a cambiar, de eso estaba segura._

* * *

— ¿Dónde se metió esa estúpida?— dijo una voz femenina, mientras Darcy se metía a una de las casetas del baño y subía sus pies para no ser descubierta, sin duda sus años de secundaria no habían sido para nada fáciles. —Olvídalo Angie no estará aquí todo el día, tendrá que salir más tarde. Vámonos, los chicos nos están esperando para ir al centro comercial— exclamó la otra voz. —No, aun no nos podemos ir, esa zorra tiene que aprender a no meterse con lo que es mío— ¿De qué demonios hablaba esta loca? Se preguntaba Darcy, ella no se había metido con nadie, de hecho nunca se metía con alguien más que con ella misma, era una persona bastante solitaria… —Sabes, tienes razón y vámonos— dijo mientras abandonaba el baño junto a su amiga o mejor dicho, esclava…

Ante esto Darcy sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima, por fin podría salir y librarse del no muy agradable olor de la caseta, bajó sus piernas de la taza y abrió la puerta con cuidado, cerciorándose de que en realidad se hubieran ido. Salió y miró su imagen en el espejo y no le gustaba mucho lo que veía. El poco maquillaje que llevaba se había corrido y sus ojeras resaltaban más que nunca, sacó el polvo de su bolsa y se puso un poco para tratar de disimularlas. Su día no había sido para nada fácil, pero eso no era novedad, así eran todos sus días en la escuela…

Devolvió los cosméticos a su bolsa, salió del baño y caminó por los pasillos de la escuela con la mirada baja, era la única forma de evitar las miradas de repudio que le dirigían los demás. Estaba segura de que era porque la perra de Angie ya habría difundido un sucio y falso rumor sobre ella. Aun así Darcy trataba de no darle tanta importancia, pero en veces se volvía algo imposible no prestarle atención a ese tipo de cosas. Cuando logró salir de la escuela se dirigió a la parada del autobús y tomó uno que la llevaría a casa…

El bus la dejo a unos cuantos bloques de su casa, así que decidió caminar lo poco que le faltaba por llegar. Era temprano y la luz del sol todavía iluminaba las calles, aun así las calles se sentían terriblemente solitarias, y esto afectaba directamente al estado de animo de Darcy lo cual le hizo pensar que en realidad necesitaba un amigo y de manera no intencional empezó a observar el brazalete de arcoíris que había portado por más de seis años y era uno de sus más preciados tesoros, él le había prometido volver y hasta la fecha no tenía ninguna señal sobre el…

Al llegar a su casa sacó las llaves de su bolsa, abrió la puerta y entró. Al parecer no había nadie…

— ¿Hay alguien en casa? — preguntó Darcy alzando la voz…

— Estoy aquí, hija— le respondió su mamá desde la cocina, por lo que Darcy se dirigió hacia ella…

— Hola mamá ¿qué hay de comer? — preguntó mientras abría el grifo para servirse un vaso de agua…

— Ordené una pizza no tardará mucho en llegar, hoy no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? — Ante la pregunta la chica se tensó y miró hacia otro lado —Bien, muy bien — le contestó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir. Su mamá no se veía muy convencida con la respuesta y cuando estaba a punto de protestar, sonó el timbre, anunciando que la pizza había llegado…

— ¡Yo abro! — dijo Darcy mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su silla y caminaba a la puerta principal, le pagó al repartidor y volvió a la cocina…

Comieron de manera tranquila, hasta que a su mamá se le ocurrió preguntarle de nuevo sobre el tema de la escuela…

La relación que mantenía con su madre no era la mejor de todas, pero sin duda había mejorado en un cien por ciento desde que esta había tenido el valor de abandonar a su padre hace cuatro años atrás, yéndose con la pequeña Darcy de la mano y miles de sueños rotos en una maleta junto con las pocas pertenencias que se llevaron con ellas. Habían rehecho sus vidas de alguna cierta manera, empezando por su relación madre e hija…

— ¿Segura que está todo bien en la escuela? — le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, Darcy ya no sabía que responderle — Darcy hija, yo más que nadie sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor y que cometí muchísimos errores en un pasado de los cuales estoy terriblemente arrepentida, pero a pesar de todo esto quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy especial para mí— le dijo mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa — Y nada en este mundo me gustaría más que me tuvieras confianza— le decía su madre mientras sus ojos se humedecían, y aunque le doliera le volvió a mentir…

— Si mamá, no te preocupes todo está bien— le respondió mientras soltaba su mano —Solo estoy algo cansada, si no te importa creo que me iré a mi habitación— dijo la muchacha al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y dejaba su plato sobre el fregadero…

—Claro que no, descansa— le respondió su madre mientras le dirigía una cálida sonrisa, a la cual Darcy respondió con otra y se encaminó directo hacia su cuarto…

Darcy se recostó en su cama dejando que cientos de pensamientos y recuerdos inundaran su mente, en especial los de ese día cuando su vida cambió completamente, cuando conoció cosas que ahora se preguntaba si en realidad todo había sido un simple producto de su infantil imaginación…

― _¿Enserio volverás?_

―_Lo prometo Darcy…_

―_Adiós Loki― se despidió Darcy mientras el niño desaparecía de su habitación…_

Una promesa, que hasta ahorita no se había cumplido y a como Darcy lo veía jamás se volvería una realidad, vacías y simples palabras que carecían de significado alguno. Sentía como sus ojos se humedecían quería luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero no podía, así que solo se dejó llevar y lloró…

_Lloró por su soledad…_

_Lloró por sus problemas…_

_Lloró por su madre…_

_Lloró por alguien que solo había visto una sola vez y que probablemente había sido un juego de su imaginación…_

_Lloró por una promesa rota…_

Se miró al espejo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos al igual que su cara. Estaba harta de siempre verse así, las cosas tenían que cambiar, necesitaba reinventarse a ella misma, dejar atrás el sufrimiento y la soledad…

Despedirse del pasado, eso haría…

Limpió su cara, le sonrió al espejo y observó el brazalete que colgaba de su muñeca, era tiempo de cambiar. — Las promesas se cumplen— se dijo a ella misma y desabrochó el seguro de la pulsera que la había acompañado por infinidades de momentos, tanto buenos como malos…

Se acercó al bote de basura y dejó caer el brazalete mientras una solitaria lágrima descendía por su mejilla derecha…

_Adiós, mi príncipe…_

Y al mismo tiempo, a miles de cientos de kilómetros de ahí, un joven con el corazón roto y traicionado se dejaba caer al más profundo abismo, en donde solo el destino decidiría que sería de él…

* * *

He vuelto...

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está un pequeño one-shot el cual es la continuación a Monstruos, Princesas y Travesuras... Sé que no es muy feliz como el anterior, pero esto es solo como una pequeña introducción a lo que será el fic en este mismo universo del cual todavía no tengo idea cuando lo empezaré a publicar :(

Estuve teniendo unos pequeños problemitas al querer publicar este OS, si le cause problemas a alguien con las alertas(Si es que me tienen) ¡Les pido una enorme disculpa!

¡Espero que les guste! Y no olviden dejar reviews, se los agradeceré mucho!

Adiós!

Ahh, y casi se me olvida ¿Alguien más que ya no soporte la espera por poder ver Thor: The Dark World?

PD: El titulo de este OS viene de la canción You Found Me de The Fray.


End file.
